In recent years, as a power supplying system for supplying power to a battery mounted on a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, wireless power supplying has been focused that does not use a power supply cord and a power transmission cable (Patent Literatures 1 to 3). As one of the wireless power supplying technique, that of a resonant type has been known. In the resonant type contactless power supplying apparatus, one of a pair of resonant coils electromagnetically resonant with each other is installed on the ground of a power supplying facility and the other is mounted on a vehicle, and power is contactlessly supplied from the resonant coil installed on the ground of the power supplying facility to the resonant coil mounted on the vehicle. Hereinafter, one of the resonant coil that is installed on the power supplying facility is referred to as a power supplying side resonant coil, and the other of the resonant coil that is mounted on the vehicle is referred to as a power receiving side resonant coil.
In the contactless power supplying apparatus described above, the power receiving side resonant coil is mounted on the vehicle. Therefore, there have been problems that, when the vehicle is not accurately stopped at a predetermined power supplying position, position displacement occurs between the power supplying side resonant coil and the power receiving side resonant coil, and then a leakage magnetic field is generated and a decrease in power efficiency occurs.
To solve the problems, in Patent Literature 1, it has been described that the power receiving side resonant coil and the power supplying side resonant coil are attached to the vehicle and the ground via a shield plate that shields leakage magnetic flux. The leakage magnetic flux is shielded by the shield plate, and also a decrease in power efficiency can be reduced. However, in conventional techniques, it could not have been said that an increase in the leakage magnetic flux to the position displacement and the decrease in power efficiency can be sufficiently reduced.